


拥抱

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: yi qian de wen





	拥抱

李在爀没等到那个拥抱。

在紧张的赛点前，他还分心想了想，如果这次是自己最终和队伍战胜对方复仇成功，他会不会像之前第三阶段的自己一样，主动给一个半是安抚半是庆祝的拥抱呢？

但梁真赫换下裴珉晟，在场上支撑了六局的青年疲惫不堪，已经去休息了。

但最终这一局以失败告终，2:4，费城融合队输掉了比赛。他深吸口气，站起来等待对面来握手。他的脑袋里乱糟糟的，这个局面并非未曾在某些极度担忧的时刻预想过，但真正到来的时候，他还是难以做出应对，气管像被堵住了，胸口沉沉的。他和龙之队的队员一一握手，然后收外设、和队友离场。

背后，如潮水般的欢呼献给接受采访的Youngjin。

他能感觉到和队友的沉默里那些几乎将他们压垮的东西，他想起小学时看到的那个词语——“以太”，他第一次相信它的存在。就是那种粘稠的、沉重的、谁也无法打破和清除的东西。

POKO过来拍拍他的肩，又用力地揽了揽。

他有些茫然。他不知道自己将面对什么。

第一句话是谁先开口？是安慰、指责、道别还是若无其事？

“哥？”

他听到了裴珉晟的声音。一抬头，他还穿着显眼的队服站在休息室门口，队友们神情疲倦，几乎看不出胜利的欣喜，从他们之间穿过去。

裴珉晟走过来，在他找回自己的声音之前伸出手臂，拥抱了他。

“辛苦了哥，我们韩国见喔。假期快乐。”他的拥抱难得用力，像是要把这个看起来瘦弱而疲倦的男孩子揉进怀里，使骨骼与血液相融，使命运相通。

“……好。 ”李在爀吐出了比赛结束后的第一个字音。

“好好准备世界杯哦。”

“好。”

裴珉晟松开了他，拍拍他的肩：“那我先走了。”又有点害羞似的挠挠头，语调重新变得轻快：“Byebye carpe~”

李在爀目送弟弟小跑着追上了队友，一行人消失在走廊的劲头。

龙之队需要时间。他们需要休息、准备和调整。

他忽然想起还没来得及说加油，掏出手机的时候，Fury的豪言压下了其他来自家人、朋友和粉丝的消息，正好出现在手机屏幕上：

“在爀哥好好休息喔。明天我替你收拾diem。”

他扯出一个轻微的笑容，但确实不怎么好看。

POKO还在休息室的门前等他，看到他转身，张开双臂：“Nice Carpe. Good job.”

在一片明亮灯光的映衬里，身影无比坚定。


End file.
